


The Mayor and The Chief of Police

by kingstoken



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: When I first returned to Riverdale we would nod and smile to each other, like polite acquaintances, denying the history that pulsed between us.





	The Mayor and The Chief of Police

**Author's Note:**

> Sierra telling the story of how her and Tom got together as adults

When I first returned to Riverdale we would nod and smile to each other, like polite acquaintances, denying the history that pulsed between us. There was little else we could do, he was married and so was I.

That all changed when I became Mayor. We were thrown together on a consistent basis, the Mayor and the Chief of Police spend a lot of time together, in conferences and meetings. By this time my marriage had crumbled, from distance and a lack of affection, and I came to rely upon Tom, he was a solid presence in my life. Sometimes he would just gently touch my arm or my back, and it would give me the comfort and reassurance that I needed to move forward.

One night, a little over a year ago, we were alone together in my office. We had stayed late to go over the police budget, eating delivery pizza and drinking too much coffee. We sat on the couch, exhausted from a long day, when I finally admitted to myself, that I wanted him. I leaned over and kissed him. He didn't respond, and I pulled away, embarrassed and apologizing. But, he caressed my check, and said my name, in that soft tone he uses. Then he kissed me, and I could feel the same need, I experienced, coming from him. It should have felt wrong, but instead, it felt like coming home.


End file.
